User blog:SkeepTieel/Chair vs Mohawk/Vibrator vs Handcuffs/Donald Trump vs Heath Ledger - Epic Rap Battles of Yes
here's Icey, Flare, Gravity and Skeep being idiots. I'm sincerely sorry for wasting your precious time. Blah blah blah, Skeep is an immature fuck. Chair vs Mohawk: Written by SkeepTieel and GravityMan Cast This Fucking Chair as Chair Tony Hawk as Mohawk Beat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WwSFNjBaPgA Battle Chair Yo, I'm a chair in Texas cause I'm about to shock ya I beat Clint Eastwood, I'll have no problem glocking ya I got four legs to stand on, you got nobody Yo wife sat me on me and called me honey HAWWK! IMMA WHIP YOU WITH MY COOOOCK Rock hard cock I be cumming in a sock First I'll bang your mum, then I'll bang the drum Then I'll rape your ass and fill your butt with my cum You're a bigger jerk than if I gave you some lubie I hawk up a loogie gonna spit it to me Like my dick I'm always standing up Looking down to yo girl like yo baby what's up? Mohawk Mark Zuckerberg is best pony from FNAF Bitch, don't make me laugh, cause ur so daft PUNK, I'll blow steam on this punk cause this bitch don't know Uptown Funk I'm an Indian Tribe on your head Guys with combed hair get the bitches instead You can try me, dye me, cut me off and fry me Birds fly directly overhead and can't get by me I'm a Mo-hawk, call me Tony Hawk Cause hawk, call me Hasselhawk Cause I'm hot and a hawk at the same time You can't even rhyme so imma give you a shot at the mic... ALRIGHT! Chair LIKE THIS FUCKING CHAIR OH WAIT THAT'S MEEEEEEEEEEEE Sit on me and I'll whip yo seat I support the weak and drop the beat I may get creaky but baby superglue me Your daddy grabbed his hammer and eh hem, screwed me Hulk Hogan grabs me, and bashes emcees with me Lean on me and prepare for a baby's delivery Mohawk Yo brother tongued me, I'm his sister Soon he had me moaning making me call him Mister We did it in my bedroom, right across the hall from his I whispered I love you as he gave me a kiss Now I missed my period and our baby might be Really deformed and challenged mentally You got nothing to stand on, I got four Time to let this spray painted bitch to retort WHO WON!? I personally thought Mohawk won. WHO WON?! Chair Mohawk Nail Handcuffs vs Vibrator: Written by ew Cast Ralph Wiggums as Handcuffs Stephano Hawkins as Vibrator Beat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=czxzgYHQOIY Battle Handcuffs I gotta hand it to you, your rhymes make me cough I'll lock this douche in 2 Chainz if you think you can act tough ill shove this lube up your anus and call you daddy bitch Then I'll mutilate this smeely deformed rock hard phallus You're a vibrator? Well I don't blame ya Shakin' in fear from my raps when you came here ya Vibrator Yo sup I'm a vibrator I take a handcuff and I rhyme rape 'er Take my phallus on your holes Then watch me fuck up your poleee Yo I'm a Whip about to thrash asses sexually How can you all have fun when I give you a vasectomy? I ain't lying I punish lions, I'll have no trouble beating these pigs Stick my tip up your ass and put in your mouth a fig I leave red hot streaks across your skin You've all been naughty girls, don't flinch Try to mess with me and I'll leave you all fuzzy You only touch girls' hand and not go to their pussy WHO WON?! Handcuffs Vibrator Nail Donald Trump vs Heath Ledger: Written by All Cast NicePeter as Heath Ledger NicePeter as Donald Trump NicePeter as Bufallo Bill Eminem as Pepsi Beat The Scrooge vs Trump Beat Battle Heath Ledger HAHAHAHA! My name is Heath Ledgers I'll rape your mom and leave you stranded in the desert Remember that clown that touched your no no in the third grade? I got him on speed dial pissy pants. Ain't that great? I'll take all your cash, burn it up in a flash Drop the law so hard, call it a Franklin and Bash Put some lotion on B cause my rhymes are so hot I'm the true maniac, you're just a dermatologist with no cause All over my face, that's how my make up's made Time to take a stand moneypenny, drink my lemonade I'll Buffalo Bill you so hard, everyone'll say "beaute hair my ass" I can't rap but if you say I can't I'll start to fap Donald Trump YO TRUMPS LEAVING YOU TRUMPED, CAUSE IM MORE MEAN I GOT MORE FIRE IN ME THAN YOUR BUILDING SCENE Joker raps and no one bats an eye Trump talks and everyone blows their mind I'll Buffalo Bill you so hard, you'll pay out the ass I can't rap but if you say I can't I'll start to fap Buffalo Bill ain't got shit on my money He only wants some lotion touched by a honey I'll whip your precious skin till it's torn and bloody Your raps are like your suits, just more cruddy But I'm slicker than any lotion, my hair says so I got more class than Liotta did yo Buffalo Bill (Kayne Beat) HI IM BUFFALO BILL TRUMPING TRUMP'S DOLLAR BILLS EPIC YOUTUBE RAP BATTLES IS SO SUCCESSFUL YOU MESSHOLE ASSHOLES DON'T KNOW WHAT A REPCO THESE LAMBS WILL BE SO SILENT CALL ME WILLY WONKA CAUSE THIS IS ABOUT TO GET VIOLENT ILL SLAP YOU WITH A FLANNEL IF YOU CHANGE THE CHANNEL INHALE MY JUICY COCK YOU CANNIBAL YOU SUCK, CALL ME HANNIBAL I'LL SEND YOU TO YOUR GRAVES AND LEAVE YOU DYING ON THE PAVEMENT YOU'RE JUST GHOSTLY FREAKS GUILTY OF ALIEN ENSLAVEMENT I'LL EAT YOU UP, WELCOME TO FREDDY'S PIZZERIA THEN I'LL TURN YOU INTO FURNITURE AND SEND YOU TO IKEA Pepsi Yo I'm Pepsi, fresh and poppin Rhymes outta the freezer, I'm about to drop 'em Blue yo fools just like my can You better run, up north to free land Hey, I'm better than Nike Break more sweat than motherfucking vikings Your soul is worn you need a rest My drink's better tasting than your mama's breast Heath Ledger What the fuck Donald Trump I feel like I'm motherfucking stuck in this duck Buffalo Bill IT MAKES ME WANNA QUACK All LIKE WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT Pepsi Pepsi's like a Buffalo, Trumping ya'll to the Ledges The new ERB will be FNAF 1 vs FNAF 4 I bet ya WHO WON?! Donald Trump Heath Ledger Buffalo Bill Pepsi Nail I'm sorry, I regret making this. Category:Blog posts